Morado Opal
Morado Opal is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. They are the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Posh Tea Rex's Blue Spinel. Appearance Morado Opal is a relatively tall fusion, doubling the height of their much smaller components. When compared to other characters, they are slightly taller than Rose Quartz and around the same height as Grape Agate and Cherry Opal. Morado Opal's overall appearance is mishmashed of body parts and colors. They have three eyes with the top one looking as if two eyes and pupils merged together. The fusion also has heterochromia as they have different colored pupils. On the right side of their body, Morado Opal has two separate arms. Their left side is a much longer with a thicker forearm and two hands mashed together at the wrist and thumbs. Morado Opal's outfit is similar to a military general uniform with triangular shoulder pads and a dark purple belt. It is adorned with white buttons which can be found on the shirt, shoulder pads, cuffs, and the side of their boots. The uniform's colors is diagonally split into two colors. One side is blue purple while the other is a pale lilac color separated by a pink stripe. Other color accents on the uniform, like the cuffs, belt, shoulder pads, and soles of the boots, also have differing colors of purple. Morado Opal's gemstones can be located on the left side of their face and chest. Personality Fire Agate's raw determination and Blue Spinel's seriousness give Morado Opal a great amount of dedication. They make sure that their objective is completed in full. However, Morado Opal isn't great at multi-tasking. They become so focused on their current task that they will completely forget everything else. In fact, they may unintentionally prioritize their mission over others. This makes it hard for Morado Opal because they geninuenly care about their friends. Morado Opal is calm and observant. They offer a lot of outside perspective to those willing to listen. The fusion is calculative and often thinks with a tactical mindset. While they have good leadership skills, they tend to lean towards authoritarianism. They have a habit of being controlling, barking orders at their friends or allies to keep them in line. Because they are serious in what they do, Morado Opal expects others to be the same way. Anything else must be quickly corrected. It is very easy to get underneath this fusion's skin. Morado Opal hates when others are lazy or slack off from their jobs. They are also bothered by jokes or puns, especially at their expense. Abilities Morado Opal has standard Gem abilities. Morado Opal is not a close-combat fighter, rather attacks from a distance. They are very perceptive and accurate, making sure every attack hits their opponents. This is aided by their abilities allowing them to manipulate their enemies to insure victory. Skillsets: * Rope Dart Proficiency: Morado Opal's weapon, a combination of a rapier and sling. They utilize the rope dart's long distance to slash at opponents while keeping their distance. Unique Abilities: * Fire Energy Ball: A combination of Blue Spinel's energy generation and Fire Agate's pyrokinesis. Morado Opal can create powerful fiery balls of light to fling at opponents. They're capable of firing multiples at once or one giant energy ball. Using their rope dart, Morado Opal can spread them around as traps. * Illusions: An ability inherited from Blue Spinel. Morado Opal can use it to change their appearance into whoever they want. They can't change the surrounding environment, however. * Heat Resistance: Fire Agate's original ability. Morado Opal is able to withstand extreme temperatures. Relationships Londonite and Amber Morado Opal is like a stern, parental figure to both Londonite and Amber. When the two make hand puns about the fusion, Morado Opal doesn't hesitate to scold or punish them. Despite this, they still deeply care about their friends. Trivia * Morado Opal's fusion dance is called "Coordination". It has multiple meanings that can relate the fusion. It can mean the activity of organizing separate things so that they work together, to combine or act in harmonious relation or action, or to assume proper order or relation. Gemology * Morado opal is a variety of common opals. ** It has a chemical composition of SiO2 · nH2O and an amorphous crystal system. ** Unlike most opals, morado opal ranks lower on the MOHS scale hardness, being between 4 1/2 and 5 1/2. *** This is because of the opal's fluorite inclusions. * Like all opals, morado opal is a mineraloid as it contains water. * Morado opal occurs in nodules and as fracture fillings. * They are only found in central Mexico. * Some specimens have fluorescence. * As an opal, it is a birthstone for the month of October. * The word morado is Spanish for purple. * Opal’s name is derived from the Indian (Sanskrit) word “úpala” meaning “valuable stone”. However, it could have also come from the Greek word “opalus” meaning “stone from several elements”. * Metaphysically, morado opals are stones of knowledge. They help owners to seek out answers and understand the world to better themselves. ** It's associated with the Third Eye chakra. ** Morado opal helps set up personal boundaries, make interactions less emotional, and promotes prosperity. ** Opals in general are stone of inspiration as they enhance creativity and imagination. Opals can also improve memory, happiness, and self-worth while dispelling confusion. Additionally called as the Eye Stone, which pleases sense of sight. Gemstone Gallery Coordination.png|Morado Opal's fusion dance. Morado-Sheet.png|Morado Opal's character sheet. Hand-puns.png|A comic featuring Londonite and Amber making hand puns at Morado Opal. Morado-height.png|Height chart featuring Morado Opal and a couple of other characters. MoradoWIP.png|Morado Opal concept design Category:Opals Category:Common Opals Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Collaborated Gems Category:Mineraloids Category:Purple Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions